Finding Love
by justinbieberx
Summary: Three beautiful divas Torrie, Mickie and Maria all find three guys attractive. But do they find them attractive? TorriexJohn, MickiexChris Jericho, MariaxRandy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay hey lol..Yeah i'm back with another fic i know. But this time i wanted to make Chris Jericho and Mickie James a pairing Starting to like them now Lol.**_

_**Title: Finding Love.**_

_**Summary: Three beautiful divas Torrie, Mickie and Maria, meet three guys and find them attractive. But do they find them Attractive? TorriexJohn, MickiexChris Jericho, MariaxRandy.**_

_**They divas were sitting chattin and laughing in the locker room talking about John, Chris and Randy.**_

_**"Mickie what do you think of Chris Jericho?" Maria asked.**_

_**" Hot, sweet, caring and smart." Mickie said smiling.**_

_**Torrie and Maria giggled..**_

_**"Maria what do you think about Randy?" Mickie asked.**_

_**" Totally hot, caring, and lots more things about him." Maria said.**_

_**"Torrie what do you think off John?" Maria asked.**_

_**"Definitely hot, so hot, really sweet and caring." Torrie said.**_

_**"Yeah i agree with you." Maria and Mickie said.**_

_**"Anyway lets go!" Torrie said.**_

_**"Okay." Mickie and Maria replied.**_

_****_

_**John, Chris and Randy.**_

_**"So Randy whats up?" Chris Jericho asked him.**_

_**"Nothing but i wanted to win that elimanation chamber match but Jeff Hardy won it." Chris said.**_

_**"You'll got another elimantion chamber match...another time," John said.**_

_**" Yeah hopefully." Chris said.**_

_**"Yeah John's right." Randy said.**_

_**"Yeah he is." Chris said.**_

_**  
Back with the girls:**_

_**" Maria hurry up!" Mickie said as Maria was changing the bathroom.**_

_**"Okay five mintues..." Maria said**_

_**Mickie sighed and thought about Chris Jericho, she loved him so much...but she will she ever get him?**_

_**Maria finally cae out the bathroom and said. "I'm ready."**_

_**"About time you were." Mickie said.**_

_**"Okay whare is Torrie?" Maria asked.**_

_**"Ohh emm, she said is getting a soda. But she's been away for ages." Mickie replied.**_

_**"Oh give her time." Maria said.**_

_**About ten mintues later, Torrie came back in.**_

_**"Hey why were you so long?" Maria asked.**_

_**"Well the machine wasn't working a now it is. So thats what took me so long."Torrie replied.**_

_**"Okay anyway we ready go and see the boys?"Mickie said.**_

_**"Totally." Maria replied.**_

_**"Yep come on."Torrie said.**_

_**They left the locker room, and saw John, Chris and Randy.**_

_**"Hey Guys."Torrie said**_

_**"Hey Tor, what's up?"John asked the Boise Belle.**_

_**"Nothing n you?"She asked him.**_

_**"Pretty much the same."John replied.**_

_**"Good." She smiled.**_

_**"So Mick's what's up with you?"Chris Jericho asked**_

_**"Oh nothing i really want that championship." Mickie said.**_

_**"Don't worry you'll win it." Chris said.**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"You welcome."Chris Jericho.**_

_**"Maria what you been up too?" Randy asked.**_

_**"I agree with Mickie i want that championship..."Maria said.**_

_**"Cool."Randy said**_

_**"Yeah,"Maria said**_

_**End of chapter...**_

_**Please review thanks!!!!!!**_

_**Luv lots Emmaxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Is it love?

Hey, back with another chapter. Please review thanks. Oh and thanks for the reviews!

The girls were giggling in there hotel room.

"Maria, how was your kiss with John Cena?." Torrie asked.

"Awesome." She replied.

"Did you enjoy it?." Torrie asked.

"Well yeah. I guess it was" Maria said.

"Girls i think, we have more important stuff to talk about. John is probably a good kisser. So can we get back to talk about something else please." Mickie said.

"So what are we going to talk about?." Torrie asked.

"Well, we could just watch a movie instead." Mickie suggested.

"Yeah how about. I know what you did last summer, that movie is totally good." Torrie replied.

"Yeah i love it too." Maria replied.

They put on the Dvd and watched it. After it was finished, they started to talk again.

Torrie looked at the clock. It was 12:30. "Hey girls i am going to bed now."

"Okay." Mickie and Maria said.

"I think i should be going to be too." Maria said to Mickie.

"I guess. I am going to be too... ." Mickie said.

Everybody was a sleep in the hotel.

The Next Day:

Torrie woke up and looked at the time. It was, 11:00. She sighed and got out the bed. She took a shower...

When she came out she put on. Some, Jeans, baby blue tank top, and her trainers. She put on her makeup.

Mickie and Maria had gone to the arena...

Torrie had gotten to the Arena.

"Hey Torrie, wait up!." John said running up to her.

"John hey. How are you?" Torrie asked.

"Good thanks." John said.

"So what is it?." Torrie asked.

"Nothing wanted to see you,." John replied.

"Ohhhh... ." Torrie said.

"Damn, Tor. I have too go now, for my match... ." John said.

"Okay see ya later.." Torrie said.

"Bye, " Torrie said.

"Bye," John shouted in reply.

End of chapter..

Short i know. The next chapter will be longer hopefully.

Please review.

Thanks.

Emma

x


	3. What's Next

Hey hey, back with another chapter, i thought i maybe could do another chapter. 

"John, do you realize what you are doing..?" His friend Shawn Michaels asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, you are shutting Torrie out, i mean she has a crush on you. Have you not realized that?"

"No. How do you know she has a crush on me?" John asked.

"Well it is kinda obvous." Shawn said..

"Look, Tor she is my best friend. I don't wanna ruin things, okay?" John replied.

"Yeah but...," Shawn said.

"But what, me and Torrie are just friends." John said.

"What kind of relationship do you have with her?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing she's my best friend, ever." John replied.

"Right, whatever." Shawn said,

John just walked out and sighed as he shut the door.

"_Hey John, " Maria said coming over to him._

"Maria hey, what's up?" John said.

"So have you talked to Torrie yet...?" Maria asked.

"No why?" John asked.

"Well don't you like her?" Maria asked,

"Maria, you are just like Shawn. Me and Torrie are just FRIENDS!..." John replied to Maria.

"John, i know you like her but you always deny everything." Maria replied

"I don't like her Maria. She's my best friend. Okay i gotta go." John said.

Torrie was in Vince's office.

"So Torrie do you want a title shot then...?" Vince asked.

"Yeah.." Torrie replied.

"Okay...What about next week on Raw. Torrie Wilson vs Beth Pheoix for the WWE Womens title..." Vince said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not.." Vince replied.

"Thanks Vince, i'm gonna go." Torrie said.

Torrie left Vince's room and saw John at the drink machine.

"John Hey!" Torrie said.

"Hey," John said

"Guess what?" Torrie said.

"What?"

"I'm getting a title shot." Torrie replied happily.

"Oh...good " John replied hugging her.

"Yeah, i'm so happy." Torrie said.

"I bet you are," John said.

Torrie looked at John and said "John what are you doing tommorow?"

"Going to get a drink with Shawn and Hunter...Why?" John asked.

"Nothing i was thinking, me, you, Maria, Mickie, Chris, and Randy could go together..." Torrie replied.

"Is Hunter and Shawn still gonna go?" John askd.

"Ohhh, yeah of course," Torrie replied.

"Oh. Cool sounds good." John said.

"Yeah, it does." Torrie replied.

Torrie gave John a smile..He smiled back. They lips were inches apart. Until...

"John!" A voice from behind said.

"Yeah?" John asked turning around seeing Chris Jericho.

"Chris hey...Uhmm, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Well. I just wanted to know have you seen Mickie..?" Chris asked.

"Nope. Have you Torrie?" John asked Torrie.

"No i haven't last time i seen her, she was in the locker room." Torrie replied.

"Oh, okay John you coming for our tag match?"

"Uhmm, yeah." John said.

"Yeah, Torrie see you later." John said.

"Bye John," Torrie said.

Later that Night:

Torrie was in her hotel room, and gave Chloe some food and water. 

She took shower...When she came out she put on her pajamas...

Half hour later:

Maria came in the door.

"Maria, Where have ya been?" Torrie asked.

"Oh i was at a club, thing." Maria replied.

"...Ohhhh, right." Torrie said.

"Yeah, i'm going to bed." Maria said.

"Yeah me too.." Torrie said going into bed and turning off the lights.

End of chapter.

Please review.

Thanks.

Luv Emma

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Should I take her on a date?

Hi guys back with another chapter of _**Finding Love. **_Please review thanks. :)

--

"Hey Tor," Maria said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes?," Torrie asked.

"Oh nothing just seeing if you were still here," Maria replied.

"Cool...Well I'm still here." Torrie laughed.

Maria let out a cute giggle as well, "Ok hun,"

"Yeah," Torrie replied coming out the bathroom, wearing pink joggies, white vest top, and white tainners.

"You look beautful...!" Maria said.

"Thank you." Torrie replied smiling.

Maria laughed, "Come on we better be getting to the arena now,"

"Ok let me get my bag." Torrie said.

--

20 minutes later Torrie and Maria arrived at the arena. . . .

"Come on womens locker room." Torrie said.

They walked into the locker room...

Mickie, Candice, Kelly, Melina all smiled.

"Hi guys.." Melina replied

"Hey Melina, I cannot wait getting a chance at the womens championship...soon" Torrie replied excited.

"That is soo awesome" Kelly smiled hugging Torrie.

"Totally..."

"Well, guess what guys, Randy asked me out," Maria replied happily.

"That is great hope you do well on your date," Torrie replied.

"Thank you Torrie!" Maria said.

--

John, Chris and Randy..

"I asked Maria out." Randy spoke.

"You did? That is really good I need to asked Mickie out, but she will probably say no!" Chris Jericho replied.

"Hey man. Just asked her, I mean I have to asked Torrie out but I will do that later." John Cena said.

"Well good luck to you two." Randy replied walking out the locker room.

--

End of chapter. :)

Please review thanks.

Yeah short...I know but anyway please review!

Next chapter. John and Chris go to ask Torrie and Mickie out.

Love Emma xoxoxoxox

--


End file.
